


Happily Ever Afters

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post series finale, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy super fluff Chuck fic. Takes place a year after the events in the Series Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever Afters

It’s been a little over a year now.

Carmichael Industries is back in full swing with a nice partnership with the CIA. Except it’s not what you would think. Chuck made a deal with General Beckman that he and Sarah would work for the CIA but not as spies.

Chuck and Sarah were able to maintain their normal lives without completely giving up the Spy Life and that is what mattered to them most.

Carmichael Industries was now a spy training facility for the freshly graduated CIA college recruits.

The new spies would learn everything they needed to learn about their future work, including how to maintain a ‘cover’ by working in the Buy More and the surrounding shopping plaza.

Big Mike didn’t question all the new workers. He welcomed it.

Morgan was in charge of training the new spies on how to maintain their humanity outside of the Spy Life. He was _very_ good at his job.

 

Many of the recruits were both honored and intimidated due to the fact that they were working with _THE_ Charles Carmichael. Adding to the fact that he was also The Intersect made for quite the impression on the new spies.

Not many of them knew Chuck’s full biography. They would never know that he was really Chuck Bartowski and he started out just like them.

But none of that matters right now because today was not about Carmichael Industries. No, today was about a husband who had a surprise in store for his wife.

 

It had been two years since they carved their names in the wood of their dream house. All that time he was saving and stashing away what money he could and constantly asking the Realtor to hold off on showing it to other people. _It was a good thing she had a crush on him._

“It is about time Mr. Bartowski, I thought I would never sell this place.” Said the Realtor as she handed Chuck the keys to the house.

It was finally his.

“Thank you again for holding off on this. My wife fell in love with this place and I promised her that I would make it hers.” He smiled wide. His fist closed tightly around the keys making sure that they were in fact real.

“Well, it has been certainly a pleasure working with you. Enjoy.” They shook hands and she left.

Chuck checked outside to see if it was all clear. It was.

He couldn’t contain his excitement anymore.

He found himself jumping up and down all while still gripping tightly onto the new house keys. His Chucks squeaked against the hardwood as he ran around into every room. He was about ten seconds away from dropping to the floor and rolling on it when his cellphone rang.

“Hello Mrs. Bartowski.” Chuck answered gleefully.

“Hello Mr. Walker, we have a visitor. I need you to come back to Castle now.” Sarah informed her husband.

“I will be right there. I love you.” He spoke softly as his eyes fell upon their carved named.

“I love you too.” She hung up.

Chuck’s fingers feathered lightly against the wood. This was now their home and he couldn’t wait to tell Sarah.

 

Sarah sat in her office staring down into her lap.

It had been an interesting year. She had regained all of her memories, even the ones she didn’t want but Chuck told her those memories were also a part of her.

When she finally remembered they had renewed their wedding vows as a sign of continued good faith to one another.

Never in her life did she ever think she would end up here. Not in a million years.

She was born the daughter of a Con-Man turned into an effective and brutal CIA agent only to become a wife, business owner, teacher and now… a mother.

Sarah Bartowski watched the little pink plus sign appear on the pregnancy test in her lap. A memory flashed in her mind to two years ago when she thought she was pregnant for the first time. Chuck spiraled. Sarah was definitely not ready but that was then when everything was uncertain and still early in their marriage as well as Carmichael Industries.

This was the here and now. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect. No amount of ‘bad luck’ or ‘jinxing’ would change that. Things were on the straight and narrow now as far as their lives went. No missions or dangerous life threatening battles with bad guys.

“Ma’am? They are here.” A trainee knocked on Sarah’s door.

“Thank you.” She smiled and dismissed the trainee.

Sarah stood and readjusted her dress. She pulled out a bracelet box and tucked the pregnancy test inside. This was how she was going to surprise Chuck later on. For now she had to find a way to express her excitement without revealing her secret.

The perfect opportunity had just walked in.

“Colonel Casey, Gertrude Verbanski, welcome to the new Carmichael Industries.” Sarah presented the area to them.

John Casey looked around and grunted approvingly. Gertrude nodded approvingly as well.

“Walker, you look well.” John said as he stepped towards Sarah.

“As do you Colonel, marriage looks good on you.” Sarah attempted to keep a straight face but couldn’t. Her smile and John’s smile erupted as they hugged, “Good to see you again. We missed you a lot.”

“We missed you too. He would never say it, but he did miss you and spoke of you often. I am glad to see that you have all your memories back.” Gertrude said as she stepped in to hug Sarah.

“Yes, well I am too. It was hard not knowing who I really was.” Sarah replied.

John walked around taking in what his old stomping ground had become. He was quite impressed and happy that Carmichael Industries had turned out the way it did.

“So, where is that dumb husband of yours?” He turned his attentions back to the women.

“He should be on his way here. In the mean time, tell me how was the wedding?” Sarah sat down.

“Not my idea of a wedding.” John grunted as he looked off to the side. Gertrude eyed him.

“Jumping off a yacht into shark infested waters after our priest was shot only to be captured by the enemy and then later on have to escape and take out twelve armed guards, a piece I might add, was most definitely John’s idea of a wedding. It was a good thing I opted for a less traditional wedding dress. Although I know secretly he wanted friends and family to be there which is why, we are going to get remarried here so that way everyone can be here.” Gertrude placed her hand on John’s cheek lovingly.

 

Upstairs Chuck walked into the Buy More only to be stopped by Big Mike.

“BARTOWSKI.” He shouted in his normal way.

“Yah Big Mike?”

“I need you to do a double shift tomorrow.”

“Sure thing Big Mike.” Chuck agreed happily. He didn’t even care about what he just agreed to. He continued to walk confidently to the entry elevator into Castle.

“Okay, Sarah I am here. Who is… our…” Chuck stopped dead in his tracks, “CASEY! Aaaand Gertrude!” He laughed while he stepped down the stairs.

John stood up and gave Chuck his hand for a shake. Chuck grabbed it only to pull Casey in for a hug.

“Well Bartowski it seems like you’ve turned this old place into something great.” John was sincere and very proud.

“Thank you, Casey that means a lot. So what are you guys doing here?” Chuck asked.

John looked over to Gertrude who sat up in her chair, “We are getting married, again and more officially. We want you to be there.” Gertrude smiled while she stared at Casey.

“Wow that is great; of course we will be there.”

“Well we best get out of here, I still have to go and see Alex.” John informed Chuck and Sarah while he pulled out his phone.

“Okay, well we will see you later on then. I am glad you guys are back in town. We have missed you.” Chuck patted John’s back happily.

John grunted at Chuck touch. Chuck pulled away immediately.

 

After a few more hours in Castle going over review reports of the progress on their recruits, it was time for the Bartowski’s to head home.

Sarah tucked the bracelet box in her purse before Chuck walked in. Chuck felt his pocket to make sure he still had the new house keys.

“You ready to go home?”  Chuck asked happily.

“Absolutely.” Sarah bit her lower lip before giving Chuck a kiss.

They walked hand in hand all the way out to the car. Today was the best day of their lives.

“You look tired, why don’t you close your eyes? I will wake you when we get home.” Chuck insisted, secretly hoping she would fall asleep making his surprise that much more special.

Sarah nodded as she repositioned herself in the passenger seat. She dozed off a few minutes later.

 

“Sarah hunny, wake up we are home.” Chuck said as he opened the passenger side door.

Sarah groggily woke up. She was sleeping well. She unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

Sleepy blue eyes started to focus on her surroundings then began to widen, “Chuck? What, what is this?”

“Welcome home.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sarah turned under his grip, “Do you mean…” She looked deep into her husband’s eyes.

“It’s ours Sarah, it is finally ours.” Chuck pulled the keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of Sarah’s eyes.

Sarah pulled the keys out of his hand. She stared at them for a few seconds before she pulled out of Chuck’s arms and ran to the front door.

The white picket fence, the red door, everything was finally all theirs.

Chuck walked slowly and happily behind his wife. He walked in on her staring at their names in the wood. “I can’t believe it, I just never thought. Chuck this is it. This is our life now; I never thought that any of this could ever happen to me.” She was getting choked up.

 Chuck turned Sarah towards him and wiped her tears away, “Hey, hey, hey don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry, I am just so emotional. You know what? there is one thing that can make this moment better.” Sarah’s felt around in her purse.

“This moment needs to be better? I thought it was pretty fantastic already.” Chuck admitted.

Sarah had her hand wrapped around something as she set her purse down. She pushed the box into Chuck’s hand.

“What is this?” Chuck looked down at the box with confusion.  The hinges of the bracelet box creaked as he opened it. Chuck stared at the pregnancy test with wide eyes. “I’m pregnant Chuck. We are going to have a baby.” Sarah beamed.

Chuck’s mouth quivered like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. “I’m gonna be a daddy.” He whispered. “I’m gonna be a daddy!!” He shouted as he picked his wife up and spun her around.

His face was bright and full of happiness as he kept saying the same phrase over and over. “Oh, this is the happiest day of my life. Wow.” Chuck was stunned.

Chuck pulled Sarah in close and held his lips to hers, “I love you so much, so so much.” He confessed between kisses.

“I love you too.” Sarah replied when they finally pulled their lips away.

“Oh god, we have to call everyone, Ellie and Awesome, my mom; I have to tell Morgan first, oh he will never forgive me if I don’t tell him first. Casey and Gertrude will be with them and we can tell them all at once and-“ Chuck was happily frantic.

“Chuck, you’re freaking out.” Sarah put her hands on his chest.

Chuck took a breath and held onto Sarah’s hand on his chest, “I’m sorry I just, am so happy.”

“I know, so how about we go home and tell Morgan and them the good news. Then in the morning we will call Ellie and your mom.”

“Deal.” Chuck kissed Sarah’s hand.

 

Chuck and Sarah walked into the courtyard when Chuck suddenly stepped in front of Sarah, “I’ve been waiting to do this; watch.” He held up his finger and took a deep breath, “MORGAN!!!”

Morgan came barreling out of his front door, “CHUCK!”

Chuck threw his hands up in the air, “I’M GONNA BE A DADDY!!”

Morgan screamed happily as he ran to his best friend and jumped on him.

John, Alex and Gertrude came out into the courtyard. “Morgan? What is going on?” Alex asked amidst the commotion.

“I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE.” “I’M GONNA BE A DADDY.” Chuck and Morgan screamed at the same time.

“What?” Alex asked again as she raised an eyebrow.

Sarah came over to them to clear the confusion, “I’m pregnant. And this is us telling Morgan that he is going to be an Uncle.”

“Aha, well that is great!” Alex hugged Sarah happily.

Gertrude came to hug Sarah, “How long have you known?”

“Right before you guys came today. I just told him and well Morgan had to be the first to know.” Sarah said as she presented the spectacle of the two grown men acting like idiots. “Oh, and, we bought a house too.”

John smiled, “That is a lot all in one day.”

“Yeah, well it seems we have all gotten our “happily ever after’s”. Some just took much longer than others.” Sarah was referring to herself and John. They both recalled a conversation they had years ago where they discussed if they were ever going to be able to have a ‘normal’ life outside of being Spies. At the time they both agreed that it was less than likely to happen.

“Well, I am going to go to bed, we are very tired.” Sarah rubbed her flat stomach.

John kissed Sarah’s cheek and congratulated her. “This may last awhile.” Sarah pointed to Chuck and Morgan who were still freaking out.

“I’ll let it go on for another five minutes before I end it. I can’t deal with this much, happy.” John gritted his teeth slightly.

 

Sarah awoke in the warm embrace of her husband, whose hand was clutched securely on her belly. She didn’t want to move but she had the sudden urge to pee. She knew this urge was only going to get worse as the pregnancy progressed.

After she washed her hands she stood in front of the floor length mirror. She stood to the side and looked at her flat stomach. Her hands smooth over the nightie she was wearing. She wondered how far along she was right now.

“You look beautiful.”

Sarah whipped around to see Chuck leaning against the door frame.

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked as an embarrassed look crossed her face.

“Only a few seconds.”

“When we call Ellie today I want to ask her what OBGYN she would recommend. That way we can make an appointment quickly and find out how far along I am, when the due date is and how much time we to prepare between Carmichael Industries and moving into the new house.” Sarah had a list and plan already forming in her head.

“Whoa, whoa, baby. Relax.” Chuck came to his wife’s side, “We will get that stuff figured out soon enough. For today let’s just live in baby bliss, okay?” He kissed his wife before he dropped to his knees and kissed her belly.

“Your right.” Sarah giggled as Chuck nuzzled his head against her belly.

He focused right on her belly and began talking to the baby, “I hope you know that I am going to be your daddy. Your Uncle Morgan and I will teach you all about video games and great movies like Tron and the original trilogy of Star Wars. When you grow up you can be anything you want to be, even a Spy like Mommy…” Chuck thought for a minute, “Okay maybe not a Spy, preferably something more safe…”  

“Chuck, what are you doing?” Sarah looked down at him.

“Just informing our child for what is ahead in its life. Isn’t that right?” He asked the baby.

“Chuck, go call your mom and sister.” Sarah ordered.

“Yes dear.” Chuck raised himself upright and marched into grab his cellphone.

Sarah could hear muffled talking in the background as she placed her hands on her belly, “I promise that no matter what, I will take care of you. Your life is going to be the one I wish I had growing up; the life I never thought was possible until I met your daddy.” Sarah sighed happily, “I love you, little one.”


End file.
